


[untitled - Stuff, Fluff, and Errant Nonsense]

by applecameron



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-22
Updated: 2004-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	[untitled - Stuff, Fluff, and Errant Nonsense]

Jack was in a mood. A _good_ one.

"Hey, big guy, how's Junior treating ya?" He gave the Jaffa's abdomen a friendly slap, then tugged on Daniel's ear by way of greeting.

5:30 am. Deep underground. And he was grinning.

"All right, what's wrong?" Daniel was three-quarters awake, which wasn't bad, but doing so on the tail end of an all-nighter, which was even better.

"You should sleep every night, Daniel. It'll do you a world of good." By god, he was almost _tap-dancing_. "Sleep, that knits the ravelled sleeve of care -- You should try it."

"Jack, you're scaring me." Daniel inhaled more of his coffee. "Why are you happy at this hour?"

Jack ignored the question. "You guys seen Carter yet?"

"Did you perhaps have sexual intercourse last night, Colonel O'Neill?" Teal'c inquired politely.

That stopped both men for all of three seconds, after which Daniel took a much smaller sip of coffee and smirked. "Do tell, Jack. Inquiring minds want to know."

The cry came from down the hall. "Woohoo!" 

It was a female voice. Or voices. Multiple. In the infirmary direction.

Teal'c waited, hands clasped behind his back.

Daniel eyebrowed for him and ingested caffeine. "Menage a trois?"

Jack just grinned and sauntered onward.

"Have a nice day, boys. I know I will."

***

"The Flyers won! God, what a game!"


End file.
